A New Road, A Nightvale Fanfic
by MysteriousDarkShadow
Summary: A new town, a familiar home, and a strangely handsome radio announcer right across the street! How convenient for Nightvale's Newest Resident, Allie. As she (foolishly) undertakes an internship at the NVCR Station, what will she lose first? Her Sanity, or her heart?


**NightVale**

"Is there really a bell ringer of Notre Dame? Or is it just a figment of the imagination replaced by timer controlled technology that rings the bell for us? Has the classic Quasimodo been replaced by a robot? Domo arigoto, QuasiRoboto. Welcome, dear listeners, to Nightvale.

Now, there is some news I would like to tell you all about. Not only has Old woman Josie had the angels help her paint her kitchen a tranquil yellow color, but we have a new comer in Nightvale! Our first since the man in the tan jacket that no one can seem to describe, and you! Oh, and Carlos, and his perfect, perfect hair. Mmm, Carlos.

Anyhow, this newcomer is, drumroll please, (thank you Dana) a girl! Her name is Allie Rose Clarey, and newsflash, she is another one of Old Woman Josie's grandchildren! Please do try to make her feel welcome, and let's all express our happiness for her in choosing our quaint little town instead of the idiotic Desert Bluffs. Ha, Ha, take that Desert Bluffs. Hopefully she won't be as confused as old woman Josie's other grandchildren were, but I'm sure she will settle in just fine. No one really knows why she chose here of all places, but I'm sure we are all happy that she did.

Allie will be starting a job here as a new intern, coming from her college with a degree in Radio Broadcasting. Who knows, we may have another show host if she can manage to get my coffee right. That and if she makes it past Station Management. Aaaand now there are odd screeches coming from the Station Management room. Ooh, a tendril just slapped the glass, and another. I should probably stop talking now, So... Um... the weather."

"Well... That was... interesting." A 22 year old girl, wearing a white tank top with a pair of green sweatpants, leaned back in her kitchen chair watching her radio. It was now playing a song about bus stops and jet planes.

_ A job?_ This was the first time she had even heard about this job. How did this radio guy, (Cecil was it?) know so much about her? She had only just finished moving into the added apartment a few hours ago with the help of her Nana, Josie. What was once the garage of her proud grandfather had now been converted to a really cool loft style apartment. Anyways, yes, she had wanted a job in the radio station, but how did this guy that she had never met before know that? _Nana probably told him, actually. _

She took another sip of her iced tea, listening to the clink of ice cubes against the glass, trying to get as much sugar off of the bottom as she could before it dissolved. Placing the glass down on her counter, she ran her hands through her brunette hair, looking with disinterest at her green highlights. "Purple seems to be the "it" thing here. Maybe I should change my highlights." Heaving a sigh, she pushed her rolling desk chair away from the kitchen table, through her "doorways" to where it belonged by her homework station. In actuality, it was just another entrance to the other side of the second bay of the garage. Now that she was in Nightvale, she would have to take online classes, or at least go to the community college, but whatever. Scrolling around on her tumblr page, she decided to check out the posts on this town. To say the least, the framed pictures of the "Nightvale Quotes" from twitter were enough to spark her interest. It seemed as if this radio personality was quite infamous as well.

"What do you think, Jazzie? Should I redo my hair?" She ruffled the hair of her black and grey shelter husky. Jazz panted happily, getting up and walking over to the dog bed in the corner of the room, settling down for the night.

"Upsie Daisy," Allie muttered, getting up from her chair and moving over to a large mountain of boxes on the floor in the corner, carrying her laptop with her. Setting it down on the old coffee table, she hit play, bouncing around to the beat of the music as she unpacked her boxes of books and kitchenware. There was a small bookcase in the corner of the room that Grandma Josie somehow managed to bring over from her upstairs spare bedroom. It was not light! "How did she even do that?" She thought, lifting her collection set of Harry Potter books out of the box, gingerly setting them into the case beside the Lord of the Rings and Hobbit series. Picking out a few more books, she finally came across her old photo frames, lightly placing them above the case, some on the old picture hangers on the wall. She smiled sadly at the one of her mother and father. Her mother had died in a car crash many years ago, when she was 17, and ofter that, her father got into some bad habits. Drinking, gambling, but thank goodness she got him into AA, and he has been sober for years.

"Thankfully," she sighed. I should call him sometime...

"Allie, Allie, Allie!" She heard her voice being called, shaking her from her reverie. "Hello?" she called, making her way back to the kitcheny area.

"Let's see if it will happen again? Allie! Allie!" The voice was coming from the radio. It was that man again. "If you can hear me Allie, I just received a letter from Station Management saying that you were never actually informed about your new job position! Please, feel free to come on down to the Nightvale Radio station and meet us. The Nightvale Radio Station is very close to you, right across across from Old Woman Josie's house, where the angels reside, and the abandoned car lot, where the you who died from a spider bite a little while ago used to live. And before I go, I would like to say a quick something, an ad, if you will. Old Woman Josie has now put the paintbrushes that the Angels used to paint her kitchen with on the market. Go to the old car lot tomorrow to seal that sweet deal.

Remember, Emotions aren't real. Where would we be if there were no consequences? Would you openly hate, or would you openly love? What if we aren't even real? Does it all matter? I believe it does. We need to strive to get up in the morning invigorated, and if it takes 12 cups of organic coffee to do so then you do your thing. We all just want to live our lives. Unless you want to buy death. That's your own decision." A sigh escaped him. "Well, it is time for another fond farewell. Goodnight, Nightvale, Goodnight."

"Okay... I guess I'm going to the station then." Allie glanced over at the clock. 10:31pm. "On second thought, tomorrow sounds better." she said, staring out her window at the tall radio pole with the flashing red light at the top, pretty much right across the street. Looking back at the station, she noticed a hooded figure walking down the side walk. It seemed to pause, glance at her with a covered face, and then was gone the next time she blinked. Pulling away from the window with a little bit of alarm, she shook her head, rubbing her temples. "I'm probably just hunger hallucinating again." Making her way to the kitchen, she slipped a pack of instant Yakisoba Ramen (Da Bomb Diggity) into the microwave. She set the timer and walked back into the living room, pressing play on her computer, grinning once the song "Recess" by Skrillex began playing.

She danced her way back into the kitchen, screaming the lyrics as she held a large amount of plates and miscellaneous mugs in her hands, setting them down in a big pile on the table as she spun around. "Make em' do the, Make em' do the, do the BASS DROP!" Swinging around the smallish room, Allie opened up her double doored cabinet, placing her plates on one side, mugs on the other. By the time that was over, the microwave had gone off and the Ramen had gone cold. Glaring at her old microwave, she took the ramen out, not even bothering to reheat it, going back to tumblr while finishing it.

"Ugh, stop procrastinating... One more post.." Allie placed her cheek in her palm. "Two more posts... noooooooo..." her head fell off her hand as if something pushed her, and she got up, bewildered. "Ok, sign from the heavens, geez.." She took hold of one of the boxes labeled "Bedroom", taking the blankets and sheets, not even bothering with the pillows, just tossing them over the edge of the loft before packing the blankets into a backpack, climbing the ladder into the dark "upstairs" that was to be her room. There was enough light from the downstairs to know where everything was, but not enough to function completely. Grinning, Allie noticed the bed sitting in the corner, perfectly located. Dropping her bags down, she began to unpack her blankets, settling them all down onto the frame. _Wait a second..._ "Where are my pillows?" Spinning in circles, she couldn't manage to find them. Huh..

Shrugging, she decided that enough was enough, and that it was time for bed. Leaving on the music downstairs, she flopped onto her abnormally pillowless bed, sighing in happiness before falling asleep, thinking of the new start that was about to occur for her.

**HEY EVERYONE IM BACK! I know its been a while, but I have finally taken the time to come together and write a fic about my favorite podcast. I've noticed the lack of CecilxOC, so voila, here is one for all you cecil lovers out there. **

**I'll add more soon, thanks!**

**Love you Lovielies!**

**MDS out.**


End file.
